<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue by LittleCityGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518509">Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCityGirl/pseuds/LittleCityGirl'>LittleCityGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP but Written like a Novel Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream SMP but a book, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Greater Dream SMP - Freeform, How Do I Tag, L’manberg, Manberg, Minecraft, Pogtopia, Realistic Minecraft, Tags to be added, super ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCityGirl/pseuds/LittleCityGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so long ago, in a place not as far away as one would think, several groups of very different people came together. </p><p>Prologue for the written story of the Dream SMP. I don’t own the story or anything, this is just my interpretation of the events. It’s also writing practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP but Written like a Novel Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168523</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not so long ago, in a place not as far away as one would think, several groups of very different people came together.</p><p>In the beginning, a group of eight, locking themselves into a private server, run by a man in a lime green hoodie. They were old friends, used to each other's antics and ways, set in their interactions. A house rose in the middle of their world, a set spawn point for all who joined. The portal from one world to another lay inside, as well as items belonging to many. It was, quite simply, a home for all who desired safety in its walls.</p><p>Next came pieces of a broken family, in the form of two rambunctious young boys and their tired older brother. Shenanigans and trials ensued, rules were bent, broken, and changed, people were exiled and brought home. But nonetheless, peace remained a constant.</p><p>And as more and more people obtained whitelists, as the structures grew in number and variance, as the portal in the Community House became an active hub, things grew into something more complex than a simple SMP.</p><p>Though, really, who could have expected otherwise?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After years of nomadic living, traveling from world to world, creating new challenges and new ways to play, the Dream Team decide to settle in a new home server, if only for a little while.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For reference, this is taking place at the very start of the server, long before Tommy or anyone else has been whitelisted. </p><p>Also for reference, I'm not doing this exactly like the Dream SMP actually happened. I'm basing events on what did happen, but the rest of it is kinda made up as I go, honestly. It's also really OOC. But the original story is the same, and once again, I don't own the characters or the basic story, just the writing featured here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar buzz of energy surged through Dream’s arm as he pressed the ‘Create New World’ button. The greens and browns of the creation menu blurred and shifted, as he felt the floor fall out from underneath his feet. Air rushed around him as he fell, watching the infinite portals to other worlds rush past him at high speeds. </p><p>He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The code began to swarm in close to his body, enveloping him in gentle warmth, carrying him through to his final destination.</p><p>
  <em>Dream joined the game.</em>
</p><p>Bright sunlight filtered softly through the leaves, dappling Dream’s porcelain mask with intricate patterns of light and dark. Blinking, he sat up, running a hand through his tousled blond hair and taking in his new surroundings.</p><p>The air buzzed with life, birdsong floating on the gentle breeze that made the tree branches sway and the grass rustle. Small animals darted through the underbrush, going about their days as if they’d been here all their lives, despite having only spawned moments before. </p><p>Dream pushed himself to his feet, wiping the dirt off his jeans and stretching his arms high above his head. He adjusted his mask on his face, feeling the cool porcelain beneath his fingertips. </p><p>He swept his gaze around the edge of the forest he spawned in, spotting a beautiful large lake glittering in the late morning sunlight. The blues reflected the gold light, so bright in its intensity it nearly blinded him. He looked away quickly, shielding his eyes as he stepped towards the shore. </p><p>Curling the steel toes of his boots into the grainy sand, he fished in his sweatshirt pocket for his worn, gray plastic communicator. With a click of a circular button embedded into the top, worn smooth by his calloused fingers over the years, he activated the machine.</p><p>An ancient green screen opened up, so dim that Dream had to squint to see the pale gray lettering. The immediate focus was on the in-game chat, which as of that moment held only one line. Had anyone else been online, they would have been notified of Dream’s arrival.</p><p>But the limited abilities of the single server were not Dream’s focus. Instead, he clicked around till he came to the contacts screen. Scrolling to the ‘G’ section, he pulled up a name: GeorgeNotFound. Upon opening, a private conversation appeared. </p><p><em>Dream:</em> hey</p><p><em>Dream:</em> u ready?</p><p><em>GeorgeNotFound:</em> omw</p><p>Dream smiled softly, turning around to peer at the lake once more. It was quite large for something naturally generated. Deep and intricate, it appeared to be surrounded by grassy plains, washed golden by the sun. A river twisted and turned on the opposite edge of the small dark oak forest Dream had spawned in. </p><p>‘This would be a nice place to live,’ Dream thought, a few ideas forming in his mind. Perhaps something large, a communal area. He could add a farm, a basement, maybe create the spawn portal inside…</p><p>He was yanked from his thoughts by a beep from his communicator, indicating a message coming through. Glancing down, he noticed a new line pop up in the bottom left corner of the screen, clearly from the server chat.</p><p>
  <em>GeorgeNotFound joined the game.</em>
</p><p>He turned towards the forest, spotting blue that stood out in the environment of earthy tones. He waved violently, trying to catch the gaze of the man.</p><p>“George! Over here!”</p><p>George looked up, the dark lenses of his white clout goggles obscuring his eyes. Nonetheless, it was clear when he had spotted Dream, as his face lit up with a smile. Dream fought back a cheesy internal remark. </p><p>George began to race over, clutching his off-the-shoulder bag for dear life as he slid to a halt in the sand. They gave each other a side hug, and George pushed his goggles up, revealing heterochromatic eyes.</p><p>They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, giving George a chance to take it all in.</p><p>“So...this is it?” George was the first to speak up.</p><p>“Well, I mean, it’s not all there is. This is just spawn. We can go wherever we want!” Dream turned to face George. “Isn’t it awesome? A home, for real! A plain old vanilla server, no fancy tricks, no complex games. Just a home.”</p><p>George smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s pretty awesome.”</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap joined the game.</em>
</p><p>George sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And, here we go.”</p><p>“Starting without me? How rude!” A voice called from behind them. The two turned to see the final member of their team, Sapnap, walking to the beach.</p><p>“We were just looking,” Dream called back. “Stupid. Of course we wouldn’t start without you.” This last part he said with dramatic flair, leaning down towards the shorter and smirking. Sapnap shoved him lightly, causing one of Dream’s boots to skid into the water. Icy liquid splashed up onto Dream’s jeans, making a chill run up his spine.</p><p>He glared down at Sapnap. “Oh, it is so on!"</p><p>George stepped back, palms up, as the other two threw down their bags and began splashing each other, wading further and further into the lake. Peals of laughter and sharp bits of banter echoed into the forest.</p><p>A new day was beginning.</p><p>Over time, the three residents of this world began to create. A beautiful, intricate home rose up in the center of the lake. A farm appeared nearby, as well, a stable food source in an unstable environment.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Soon, after deliberation among the team, they decided to mail three whitelists. </p><p>Dream held the glistening cards, barely larger than an SD chip, in his open palm. Slipping them into crinkling paper packages, he climbed the stairs from the main floor of the community house to the upper level. </p><p>The sound of flowing water, encased in a glass tank surrounding the whole room, filled Dream’s ears. The sun filtered through the blue, casting swirling patterns of light on the floor.</p><p>On the opposite end of the floor, George sat at a slanted table, scribbling on a small sheet of paper. Dream came to stand behind him, peering gently over his shoulder. Next to his current piece lay two identical papers. Dream picked one up and began to read:</p><p>
  <em>‘You have been invited to join the Dream SMP! Enclosed is a white list that will allow you to enter. Simply insert it into your communicator, and you will be granted permanent access to the server and its chat. Sincerely, The Dream Team.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Looks good,” Dream said, laying one sheet down on the table to scribble a name on the back of it. George grabbed his hand and yanked the paper away, scowling.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Don’t! Your handwriting is horrible. We want them to be able to read it, stupid,” He snarked. Dream released his signature teakettle wheeze.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Alright, alright, sorry. It has to be perfect, I get it.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>George smacked him on the arm.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dream smiled lightly and gazed around the room. Shielding his eyes with a hand, he looked towards the golden light surrounding them, bathing the world in a soft, protective warmth.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As silence permeated the air, Dream’s thoughts began to wander where he had been trying all week to prevent them from wandering to.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Was inviting more people to the server a good idea?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Even in the past week alone, Dream had felt a sense of safety and comfort, of true basic community, rise as the structures did. He worried that inviting more people willy-nilly would destroy what they were working to create. The Dream Team needed a home, and Dream didn’t want to ruin this space.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But Sapnap and George had assured him that they weren’t going to invite just anybody. To calm Dream further, they laid out rules as to who could and couldn’t be invited on. First, they had to be older than fifteen. Second, they had to have connections to at least three other members on the server. And third, they had to have a mostly clean track record for public servers, including Hypixel or MCC.

</p><p>
  <em>Not that he couldn’t trust any potential invitees. Sam was clever and sharp, but kind-hearted and friendly. To be honest, Dream was looking forward to his potential inventions upon arrival. Maybe Dream could even commission him to improve the community farm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Callahan, though quiet, was also a generally gentle individual. He wasn’t much for public servers, though, so he likely wouldn’t be online as often.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And Alyssa was scarcely seen anywhere. Perhaps the invitations to the server were more of an experiment than anything worth too much anxiety.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dream sighed, pulling out his communicator and checking his stats.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>On any survival world, public or private, a member could earn any number of achievements. They ranged from husbandry, such as breeding animals or starting a farm, to adventuring, such as exploring every biome. These achievements were stored in the communicator, on the person’s personal profile. This profile changed depending on the location of the member, and the stats could only be accessed by the member themself, or by someone on the server with operator commands.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And on some servers, which included this one, an operator could input any number of commands into their communicator and affect their world. They could locate structures, give themselves items, fly, and ban people from the server if they were being a nuisance. Since this was a vanilla survival server, though, only the Dream Team had access, and any commands other than banning people and creating whitelist cards were not allowed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As Dream scrolled languidly through his achievements, he came upon the adventuring section. They had already explored several hundred blocks out from spawn, although the Community House and the start of a pathway were about the only things they had built so far. But as he clicked around, Dream noticed that the Nether Achievement was grayed out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They hadn’t gone to the Nether yet.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sapnap was offline at the moment, but George was sitting a mere three feet behind him. Not that Dream couldn’t explore the Nether by himself, being a speedrunner and all, but this was multiplayer! The whole point was to go with your friends.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey, George?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m gonna go mail these cards. When I get back, though…” He trailed off mischievously.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>George turned around and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“D’you wanna go to the Nether?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“C’mon, George! There’s a bastion over here!”</p><p> Dream’s boots pounded the nether floor, iron axe gripped in his right hand. His iron armor clanked together where his joins moved, sending him towards the imposing blackstone structure.</p><p> George huffed along behind him, slower than the taller. </p><p> “You’re going too fast! Wait up!”</p><p> Dream skidded to a halt and whirled around, planting his hands on his hips and waiting for his companion. </p><p>“I’m not going too fast, you’re going too slow!” He teased. He was met with an angry glare.</p><p> They began scaling the wall. Equipped with a few stacks of cobblestone, they towered up to the roof of the bastion, careful not to trip and go tumbling into the churning lava below.</p><p> Heat rose uncomfortably up the back of Dream’s neck. He felt drops of sweat slide down his shirt, and noticed with a chuckle how he and George appeared to be steaming, the temperature of the air turning any liquid on them into gas.</p><p>At the top, a few stray piglins roamed. Dream adjusted the gold helmet on his head, breathing past the pool of anxiety at the bottom of his stomach. George almost imperceptibly inched closer, gripping the handle of his sword a little tighter.</p><p> Tiptoeing carefully along the blackstone, Dream kept a careful eye on both George and their surroundings. Seeing as they were equipped with only iron, the Nether was doubly dangerous.</p><p> A crying sound erupted from behind them. Dream whipped around, hand tightening on his shield, as he grabbed George and shoved him back. The gargantuan form of a ghast made itself known, gray tears streaming down its face.</p><p> The monster’s mouth opened, and a bright fireball came hurtling towards the two humans. </p><p> “Dream!” George cried out, ducking and raising his shield over his body.</p><p> Dream gritted his teeth and raised his axe. He swung wildly, feeling the force of the flaming ball slam into the weapon. With all the strength he could muster, he twisted his axe like a baseball bat, sending the fireball tumbling back towards the ghast. </p><p> But as he did so, he felt something crunch beneath his feet. Air rushed at him and with a yelp of surprise, he fell through the bastion roof, the ancient blackstone crumbling. George sprang up, leaning over the gap as his friend tumbled down.</p><p>“The hay bales!” He cried. “The hay bales!”</p><p> But Dream was already a step ahead. He reached into his inventory, the small pocket dimension every player carried with them, and pulled out a hay bale, snatched from a nearby village. He dropped it onto the floor below him, and landed on it, bouncing back upwards slightly. Rough hay scratched at his skin through his armor and clothing, and he sat up, checking his body for damage.</p><p>The bale dipped as weight descended on the opposite end, heralding George’s arrival.</p><p>They stared at each other for a good minute, simple black dots locked with white rimmed goggles, until their shoulders began to shake with laughter. Dream wheezed, clutching a hand to his chest and doubling over, as George put a palm to his friend’s back.</p><p> “That was awesome,” Dream choked out when he could breathe again.</p><p> “More like incredibly stupid and dangerous,” George retorted, but the upwards curve of his lips betrayed his amusement.</p><p>The two stood up and brushed themselves off, Dream retrieving his hay bale and returning it to his inventory. They glanced around, taking in the imposing structure surrounding them. The bastion was huge, many stories reaching high up above them. They were standing in a great empty room, small puddles of lava gathering on the floor below them. A few stray magma cubes loitered in the corners, and Dream and George came closer, trying not to alert them.</p><p>“What now?” George whispered, as though anyone other than Dream was around to hear him.</p><p>“Uh…” Dream cast another cursory glance around the room, looking for anything of interest. Spotting a magma spawner in the far corner, he turned and gestured towards it.</p><p>“There. We should go for that before anything else, so we don’t have to deal with it later.”</p><p> George nodded. At a signal from Dream, they were off.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A week or so after the arrival of the three new members, Sapnap was laying languidly across the couch on the main floor of the community house. He gazed out the tall window behind him with lidded eyes, chewing the inside of his cheek absentmindedly.</p><p>He was bored. Plain and simple.</p><p>The Community House was basically finished, as well as the connected farm. It was serving as a temporary shelter for those on the server, although Sam and Callahan had started building their houses almost immediately upon arrival. Dream and George had explored most of the Nether by this point, and were engaged in building a huge volcano surrounding the portal. Everyone was busy, and though Sapnap could easily ‘pick his ass up off the couch and help’, as George would so lovingly put it, he simply didn’t feel like it. He supposed it was just one of those days.</p><p>He felt the vibration of the communicator hastily shoved in his pants pocket. Yanking it out, he turned it on and took a peek at the message.</p><p><em>Dream:</em>Yo, Sapnap</p><p>Sap rolled his eyes, his fingers hovering over the letters.</p><p><em>Sapnap:</em> yeah</p><p><em>Dream:</em>wanna fish</p><p><em>Sapnap:</em> the hell kinda question is that </p><p><em>Dream:</em> come on, i know ur bored </p><p><em>GeorgeNotFound:</em> Yeah, Sapnap, join us</p><p><em>Sapnap:</em> sounds wack but fine</p><p>Sapnap pushed himself off the couch with the heels of his palms, arching his back and popping his joints with a satisfying crack. Swinging his legs off the side, he made his way towards the door, stepping into the late summer air.</p><p>‘We chose a nice time of year to come here,’ he thought to himself, walking across creaking oak wood planks. The air was crisp and cool, a light wind tousling his raven locks, held out of his face by his headband.</p><p>Turning towards the farm, Sapnap spotted Dream, George, and Sam standing by the water. Each of them held fishing rods, though Dream had two.</p><p>Sapnap strode over casually, hands in his pockets, trying not to look too interested.</p><p>“Sup,” he called over. Dream turned his head and smirked, adjusting his grip on one of the rods.</p><p>“Think fast,” he said, and tossed the rod through the air at Sapnap. Sapnap jumped, both his hands reaching out to grasp the thin wooden handle.</p><p>Dream giggled softly, beckoning Sapnap closer.</p><p>“So, why are we fishing?” Sapnap asked, turning the rod over in his hands and inspecting it. It was plain, an easy build, with a rough texture around the handle, and a thin, nearly transparent string hanging off the end. Sapnap’s fingers found their way to the reel, and he rotated it a few times experimentally, watching in fascination as the line moved up and down.</p><p>Dream shrugged in response to the question. “Why not? You’re not the only one who’s bored, Sapnap.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why fishing?” Sapnap whined, slouching for the drama. “It’s even more boring than laying on the couch all day.”</p><p>George huffed from where he sat on the farm’s wooden base, feet dangling in the water and shoes resting next to him. “If you don’t like it, you can leave. Save us all the headache.”</p><p>Sapnap sighed, plonking down next to George and inspecting the rod again. Dream tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a lure. Clipping it to the line, he swung the rod back and cast into the water, very nearly hitting George, who ducked out of the way.</p><p>“Watch it, genius!” George snapped, grabbing his sneakers and scooting sideways. Sapnap stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“Now, now, you two, don’t fight. There’s plenty of fishing room to go around,” Dream advised, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. George squirmed out of Dream’s grasp grumpily.</p><p>From George’s other side, Sam let out a cheerful whoop.</p><p>Dream perked up, releasing Sapnap. “What?”</p><p>Instead of responding, Sam held up a soggy nametag.</p><p>Dream gave Sam a thumbs-up, smiling lazily under his mask. “Hey, look at that! Pretty good.”</p><p>Something tugged on the line, and Sapnap gasped, his mind chugging through the fog of his tired haze. But George reached over and started grabbing at the reel, yanking it back in an attempt to turn it.</p><p>“George, stop! I’ll lose the catch!”</p><p>“You’re doing it wrong! You have to - watch it!”</p><p>Sapnap shoved George over with an elbow, grasping the reel and twisting it violently. He pulled back, and a cod fish sprang up onto the dock, flapping wildly.</p><p>In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Sapnap dropped his rod, barely registering the subtle splash as it landed in the water, and grabbed the slimy fish with both hands.</p><p>“Does anyone have a bucket?” He yelled, glancing around the dock so quickly he thought he might give himself whiplash.</p><p>“Here!” Sam tossed the bucket in Sapnap’s direction, and it landed on the wood with a metallic clang. Sapnap transferred the fish into one hand and dunked the bucket in the lake, watching as water sloshed inside. He dropped the fish into it, and let it swim in its make-do tank.</p><p>“What the hell, Sapnap?!” George’s angry voice snapped him back to attention. A laugh bubbled its way out of his throat, as he realized his shove had knocked George into the water. He’d been so focused on the fish that he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Still laughing, Sapnap crawled to the edge and reached out a hand towards George, intending to pull him back up. However, as their hands connected, Sapnap felt a tug, and suddenly he, too, landed with a splash in the lake.</p><p>For a split second as he ducked under, he saw the golden beams of sunlight filtering through the swirling liquid. A small school of cod split neatly around his head, coordinated and focused on their destination. Kelp and seagrass swayed in the current. It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful.</p><p>But Sapnap was never one for beauty. For as the laws of physics pushed him back up, he immediately threw himself onto George without even pausing for a breath. The two of them tumbled in the water, playfully wrestling, peals of laughter casting bubbles around them.</p><p>Dream and Sam looked on from the farm dock, laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>Finally, Sapnap got the upper hand, pinning George to the side of the dock.</p><p>“Ok, ok! I’m sorry, I surrender! Ow, stop!” He cried, in-between giggles. Sapnap released him and pushed himself out of the water, before reaching back and grabbing George’s hand to pull him up, for real this time.</p><p>As they stood there, dripping wet, Sam’s eyes fell to the bucket carrying the cod Sapnap had caught. The tiny fish was still swimming happily in circles, content with its fate.</p><p>“What are you gonna do with the fish?” Sam asked, picking the bucket up and observing its contents.</p><p>“Hmm,” Sapnap shrugged, stepping forward and taking the bucket out of Sam’s hands. “Maybe keep it as a pet?”</p><p>Dream laughed. “What’ll you name it, then?”</p><p>Sapnap stared into the murky water, watching as the fish paused and looked up at him, as if sizing him up. Its dark, glassy eyes seemed to say, ‘Hello, friend! It is good to meet you.’</p><p>“Beckerson,” he said, with almost complete sincerity.</p><p>“Beckerson?!” Dream wheezed. “The hell kinda name is that?”</p><p>“Don’t be rude!” Sapnap gasped, clutching the bucket - Beckerson - to his chest.</p><p>Sam stepped forward. “You can name him with my tag if you want. I’m not using it for anything else.”</p><p>“Really?” Sapnap asked, taking the tag from Sam’s outstretched hand. “Thanks!”</p><p>He made his way towards the door, only for Dream to grab him by his sopping t-shirt.</p><p>“Nuh-uh, mister, you’ll get everything wet. Let me grab a towel for you,” he said. He glanced at George, too. “Both of you.”</p><p>The four of them burst into light-hearted laughter at that, standing together on a bright summer day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>